Lieutenant (Avatar)
The Lieutenant is a major antagonist in The Legend of Korra and Amon's second-in-command. He is an intense, disciplined fighter who augments his amazing skills with two electrified kali sticks powered by a generator on his back. No metalbender cop can withstand his attacks. His voice actor, Lance Henriksen also voiced villains such as General Shepherd and Thomas Magruder. History When Korra officially introduced herself as Republic City's new Avatar, the Lieutenant heard the speech broadcast over the radio and promptly asked Amon how he wanted to handle Korra's arrival. Lieutenant remained by Amon's side when the latter made a public appearance in Republic City. When Korra and Mako infiltrated an underground event known as "The Revelation" hosted by Amon, Lieutenant managed to overwhelm both Mako and Bolin, using his electrified kali sticks to quickly subdue them. However, Korra arrived and earthbent the Lieutenant into a wall, paralyzing him for a period of time. When the three escaped on Naga, he alerted several Equalist members to go after them, just before Amon halted them, stating that the Avatar would be a perfect messenger to spread the word of his power. Later, Amon warned the citizens of Republic City that he would shut down the pro-bending arena unless they comply with his message and canceled the championship tournament. However, when Chief Lin Beifong offered to provide the arena with extra security, the Lieutenant warned Amon of the Council's decision to continue the tournament as planned, giving Amon the upper-hand. Lieutenant was among the Equalists that managed to infiltrate the pro-bending arena. After the match, he used his kali sticks to electrocute the water surrounding the Fire Ferrets (Korra, Mako, and Bolin); therefore, shocking them all into unconsciousness. He tied them together, while Amon gave a speech to the arena spectators. When the three made their escape, Korra body propelled herself up to face Amon and the Equalists, who were now making an escape from the arena. Lin Beifong utilized her metal spools to help fling her up, just as she was about to run out of the water. The two faced the Lieutenant, along with several of Amon's footsoldiers atop the domed roof. The Lieutenant managed to keep up the chase with Korra and quickly evaded several of her attacks but was eventually tossed off the edge. When Korra, Lin, and Tenzin confronted Hiroshi Sato in his secret Equalist factory, Lieutenant was among the soldiers seen with him. Both Hiroshi and the Lieutenant were shocked by Asami (Hiroshi's daughter) with an electrified glove when she refused to join Hiroshi. The Lieutenant was also present when Amon confronted Tarrlok. Although becoming victim of Tarrlok's bloodbending, he quickly recovered and was ordered to seize the Avatar, who was encased in a metal container in Tarrlok's basement and to electrocute the box beforehand and not to underestimate her. However, Korra managed to suspend herself, avoiding the electricity, easily defeating the Lieutenant and the other Equalists. She then made her escape. Amon then briefly scolded the Lieutenant for having underestimated her. On a later attack on Republic City, the Equalists managed to seize Republic City for several days. The Lieutenant, along with another Equalist, disguised themselves as exterminators in order to capture the Fire Nation councilwoman. The Lieutenant also served as a commander during the battle, sending several Equalists to invade Air Temple Island. The Lieutenant also defeated Lin Beifong but was sent spiraling over a rooftop by Jinora's airbending before he could deliver a final blow. He then attempted to ambush Team Avatar as they made their escape from Air Temple Island, but was knocked into the nearby brush by Naga. He was later present during the removal of Lin Beifong's bending. Prior to the Equalist Victory Rally, the Lieutenant spotted Korra and Mako, who were disguised as Equalist soldiers, and informed the two that extra security was needed at the arena, where the rally would be hosted. Korra and Mako revealed themselves during the event and revealed Amon's secret past, confusing and astounding both the audience and the Lieutenant, who then began demanding an explanation. They then confronted Amon onstage and delivered several blows to him, all of which were quickly dodged. Tenzin, however, delivered the final blow, striking Amon off the stage. Amon then gave chase to both Korra and Mako, as they attempted to escape. The two hid in the arena gym but were easily sensed and bloodbent into the open. The Lieutenant had witnessed this and declared Amon a traitor and a hypocrite, dropping his Equalist headgear and goggles and crushing it, then preparing to strike Amon with his kali sticks. He was then bloodbent however, at which point Amon thanked him for his service to him, and sent into a wall, where a pile of wooden sticks collapsed onto him. Afterward, he is never seen again during the remainder of the finale. Abilities Despite not being able to bend, the Lieutenant is a very formidable opponent with his electrified kali sticks. He was able to defeat both Mako and Bolin, quickly evading their attacks and dealing devastating blows. He is constantly defeated by several of the main characters, including Korra, Asami, Jinora, Naga, and eventually Amon himself. Remarkably, however, he has managed to survive throughout the series, despite being severely outmatched. Navigation Category:Avatar Villains Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Defilers Category:Vigilante Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Spy Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Scapegoat